Aircraft, such as passenger jets and the like, typically include a complicated electrical power system capable of generating electrical power and distributing the electrical power throughout the aircraft using a power distribution system. The electrical power provides operational power to multiple onboard electrical systems. Included among the onboard electrical systems are electrical motors that convert the provided electrical power to rotational energy.
One type of electric motor used on some aircraft for some applications is a permanent magnet (PM) motor, such as a PM brushless machine. PM brushless machines provide a high power density and a high efficiency when converting the electrical energy into rotational motion. However, PM brushless machines have high costs associated with design time and PM materials when designed and constructed for a single specific utilization.